Episode 4
Episode 4 Peeta was still throwing things and I ran to him. I got smacked in the face with a shoe on my way there. I fell to the floor. And thought to myself "Maybe I ''cant ''handle myself. The last thing I remember before I passed out was seeing Peeta, Chase, and Finnick around me. ******** When I woke up I was laying on the couch. Peeta and Primrose where sitting next to me. The first thing out of Primrose's mouth was "Next time you should let Finnick help. Maybe you cant handle yourself!" I knew she was upset "Prim, I just get so woried about him" I nodded towards Peeta "he cant just be left alone like that for so long. I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes "Try telling that to Finnick and Dad!" I looked into Peeta's eyes and he frowned. "Peeta, its not your fault, It was the flash back. I've done worse to you." His eyes brighted just a bit and knew he was feeling better about the situation. "Well when Finnick gets home from school I'll say sorry. Its his dinner tonight. I'll say it then." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I lokked in Peeta's direction again and he was still upset. "Dont be so hard on yourself" I said sitting up. "I - I.. dont like when you get hurt. Weather its my fault, which makes me feel the worst, or someone elses fault. Your mine to protect and I havent been doing a to swell of a job at it." I smiled "Swell? Where did this word come from!?" He laughed "I didnt have any other word to fit." "You dont always need to use words Peeta." I said quietly. "What do you mean?" The moment was right. The setting, the time. Perfect. "This." I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He smirked. "Oh. That." He leaned in again but I had to push away "You Mr. Mellark are going to be really late to work" "Work can wait." He said leaning in again "My orders, you have to go. Were not going to have the house ready before everyone comes to move in with us. You need to go." "Fine" he grumbled and walked out the door. I watched the telivision for awhile then the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Katniss! It's Annie!" The woman said, Annie, with a percky voice. "Hi Annie how are you!?" "i'm good, getting ready for the move. Jem is being difficult about leaving though" "Why's that?" "He doesnt want to leave his girl friend. And he demands to stay with her." "Who Mia? Oh well she can live in the smaller victor's house. It's vancent" "Oh he'll be so happy. He likes her a lot" She sighed. I know she missed Finnick. Everyone did. But she did the most. "I hope she can come." I heard a sniffel threw the phone. "Yes. Me too. Well Katniss it was nice speaking with you, but I have to go now. " I could tell she was crying "Okay Annie. See you soon. Have a good day." She said mhmm and hung up the phone. Just thinkin ghow she lost the love of her life makes me want cry. But i had to stay strong for her. Now that Annie had called me I was in a talky mood. I dailed Glimmer's home number and she answered. "Hello?" "Hi Glimmer its Katniss." "Oh hey Kat. How are you?" "I'm good and you?" "I'm fine just getting ready for the move. Its so weird how big the Victors homes are out there." "Oh my I know!! I'd asume yours would be the biggest!" "Me too! So how are things with you and Peeta? Gotten frisky lately?" He said with a laugh "Well with all these dang kids around and work and.." "Exuses. Exuses. Common use that man while you've got him!" I laughed. Glimmer always knew how to brighten the mood. "Well I doubt its going to be to night. I told him no eailer." She grumbled "Oh Katniss your so lucky." "How so?" I knew I was but her a beautiful blonde that has the man she loved since she was 7 and two wonderful kids!? This girl was crazy. "Your life, a family. Friends. Kids. A man. More kids." She laughed. "Well Glimmer, your words are true. I have to go clean up the house. I'll see you in a few days." "Alright. Sounds good. Love you girl" And she hung up the phone. Glimmer. My friend? If this was true that means I would have to be a very popular person.